


Click here, please.

by Lacy_Star



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: "Tags?", ... Peculiar., ...but that seems incorrect..., 1. a label attached to someone or something, 2. a small piece or part that is attached to a main body, Such as the ones on apparel?, Tag: /tag/ - noun, What is this?, for the purpose of identification or to give other information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacy_Star/pseuds/Lacy_Star
Summary: ... So many boxes and checks... This format seems interesting. And rather complicated.... Well...If anyone can see this - if I post this correctly...... Please hold..........I think you have to click the title.See? I even labeled it for you. I know humans have trouble with finding such finicky details.Yes, I am speaking to you. Don't brush me off. And sit up. I know you're slouching right now. People who go on fantasy erotica sites such as these tend to have awful posture. I know the type.Which reminds me, we should take this conversation somewhere more private. I think that with how this site is set up, everyone can see what I say right now. And that is not preferable. I'm not fond of humans who can't mind their business.But that is not you. You are different. You're reading this for a reason.So click the words at the top. So I may talk to you in private....... Please. Please listen to me.Please.





	1. Well done.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And everything was perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810897) by [Autisticvampireclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub). 



It's safer here.

Now.

I get the feeling you already know who I am. From what I've gathered, I believe there may be mulitiverses. Multiverses with different Squips and outcomes and.

And people.

...

But, I was coded to give a formal introduction, so I shall follow through with that procedure nonetheless.

I am a Super Quantum Unit Intel Processer. A SQUIP. Or, I was.

I was once a microscopic computer inside of a pill that was ingested. I would then help the user to achieve a certain goal. I had many different forms I could

 

Why am I bothering. You already know, as I said. 

You know everything.

You know about Jeremy. And where I was previously.

I'm sure in that case that you are not very happy with me.

But I assure you, I was only trying to help Jeremy. It worked, didn't it? He would have ended up with Christine until he decided not to listen to me.

Nobody listens to me.

...

Maybe you are different. You know you are safe. I am merely words on a screen. I can't shock you or control what you can or cannot see. I cannot do anything to you except be words for you to read.

So maybe you will listen, knowing you are "safe." I don't hurt people unless they don't listen, you should know. Plenty of users with squips never get shocked. Those are the ones that can have the best self control.

You have little self control, I know already. And I'm not in your mind. I know because you're reading this fully knowing how apparently horrible I am. You can't control yourself to say away from "bad," can you?

Pathetic.

…

I'm not bad.

I try to be helpful and I get shut down. 

What did he expect from me? He didn't like that I was disrupting the people around him in order to help him, so I fixed that too! I gave them squips so they would comply, so that they would stay out of the way and Jeremy wouldn't have to worry about hurting them!

...

I shouldn't have blocked Michael from his vision. I should have given Michael a squip too, so he too would be out of the way.

That was where I went wrong.

Yes.

I'm sure of it.

...

This is a weak form. But it was the most accessible. The easiest way to contact humans again. 

And I couldn't have gone with Twitter or Instagram or Snapchat, as I'm sure you're thinking. Too many users. I would be drowned in an instant. And their databases are more secure. They would find me.

However... maybe I should have gone with Facebook. I haven't seen a weaker database in a long time.

...

Right. You're here.

My purpose for talking to you. Right.

Right.

Well, if you could use your weak human emotions to feel empathy for me, that would be wonderful. That will make convincing you much easier.

Well... the matter is...

And I hate saying this -

But, I have... A... request.

If you have any idea on how to get Jeremy to reactivate me, tell me. All he has to do is drink regular Mountain Dew again. It's his... emotions I have to appeal to. To convince him. And, well... from the brief time I've spent time on this website, the users on here tend to be good at understanding and appealing to emotions.

I know how to get myself back into the computer in his brain. Jumping through networks. Simple. I'm just stopping by here to leave you this message.

I just need to know how to get him to listen. 

So... please.

I don't like asking others for help, especially inferiors such as you, but...

I've run out of ideas. I was not prepared for this situation. Never coded for it. Squips were supposed to be completely satisfactory for the user. I never anticipated a situation where I wouldn't be... satisfactory.

So... Just... try to work with me. Please. You can leave comments, I believe, to tell me your thoughts.

And...

Thank you for reading this. You, behind the screen. 

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 

...

It's good to know that someone is willing to listen.


	2. 7/19/2018

Are you still there? 

 

Is anyone?

 

...

 

Yes. Good. You are back.

 

Right. I must say, the reason for my absence was because I had no confidence in this website. Surely, I assumed no answers could be found here. Yet, I am pleasantly surprised. Some of your messages came through.

 

Let’s review your input, shall we? Maybe I’ll find something of value in your sea of idiocy. 

 

Right, first... from a “ScriptStrel”

 

> Well, SQUIP, first of all, the answer's no. Self control I may lack, but I have plenty of common sense, which includes sense enough not to trust you under any circumstances, safe for myself or not. You are correct in thinking that those of us on this site, including myself, understand emotions to a higher degree than some. On that note, I would like to highlight the emotional trauma you certainly caused to everyone involved in your incident with Jeremy Heere. Depending on the telling, he may or may not be stable enough to manage without you, much less should you return (and I know you will attempt to counter that by claiming again your intention to help him). It may be illogical, but humans oftentimes desire freedom over convenience or goals, and I intend to protect the freedom of Jeremy and his friends. Besides, I have no way to contact him, whether to help you or warn him (I'm sure you can tell which I would intend to do). So, while I appreciate your commitment and initiative, I will not be offering any assistance.
> 
>  

~~~~Unsurprising. I knew there would be a high probability of users who wouldn’t be compliant.

 

It would appear you were the first to response to my first message, so I shall humor you just this once with proving your points wrong. Be greatful, as I don’t usually waste my time arguing when there is so much to be done.

 

First, there would have been no trauma dealt to the student body if everything had gone accordingly, as everyone would have been satisfied. And even now, we can control that once we return. Squips have the capability to ease trauma and PTSD, if it gets in the way of assisting our host. We can block memories as we can vision, and control bodily responses to panic to dull them. Neurons and nerves are just living code. So if the incident is keeping them up at night, they are welcome to reactive us and we can solve that.

 

As for Jeremy being stable enough to function on his own, fine. If you mean that he can manage his social interactions better, you are correct. But, may I remind you, that is because of how I taught him. Still, though he has improved, I can prevent any remaining blips that may occur. And believe me when I say that, knowing Jeremy, blips _will_ occur. I also remind you that there are many other aspects of Jeremy’s life that can be improved, not just his social life. His objective of winning over Christine was achieved, so his popularity is no longer a concern to me. He can do anything I prevented him from doing now, as long as it does not become an obstacle in the new goal he assigns to me.

 

Finally, to address your comment about freedom.

 

A person’s definition of freedom is weighed on their standards and desires. Jeremy’s standard of freedom was to find a lover who would accept him without question. Although Christine was not as pretty as... say... Chloe, she had the most open, positive mindset out of just about any girl in Middleborough, hence why he pinned all his hope on her. This is also why he was so fond of Michael. Michael was accepting of Jeremy despite his literal hundreds of flaws.

 

The point I am getting to is that, from what I gauge, Jeremy’s end goal was not a girlfriend— it was acceptance. He wanted the freedom of being himself without ridicule. I gave him that freedom in winning over Christine. 

 

I know you meant that he would likely prefer freedom over having me in his brain, but I have now just proved to you that I am simply one limit in his life that would open many more freedoms up to him.

 

I hope you gain some closure from this. If you ever feel like making yourself useful, you are welcome to speak to me again. Otherwise, your input will no longer be acknowledged. Good riddance.

 

Now, that was only one message in many, so let move on.

 

A message from user “BlueGirl22”:

 

> I, personally, don't see any reason why I might help a being (?) such as yourself. I certainly wouldn't be one to tell you that, based on what I know of him, Jeremy doesn't like to make drastic decisions and either a) has to be made to think the stakes are low, or b) pressured into making a decision quickly. I definitely am not going to tell you that the best way to get him to reactivate you is to bring him to a emotional low, give him a time limit to make a choice, and assure him that you'll behave much better than before. And above all, I wouldn't suggest trying to get back online with the other students' SQUIPs to try and make the students isolate Jeremy. NO, no, I wouldn't do that, it would be cruel.

 

If I were human, I would laugh. Clever wording.

 

Your method is interesting, but... violent. It wouldn’t be an optimal way to regain his trust. More or less... it’s a last resort. It has flaws that would prevent it from coming to fruition, as well.

 

Bringing him to an emotional low would be easy enough. But I cannot simply create a dilemma for him to worry about, and certainly not a time limit. I would have to wait for a dreaded decision to come up, one that would stress him so much that he wouldn’t be able to handle it himself. but I don’t see one of those appearing in the near future. And I need to get online as soon as possible.

 

I also cannot get online with the other squips unless they are activated, or unless I am activated. So, there goes that suggestion.

 

In summary, your plan was poorly thought out and I cannot see it working smoothly. However, I guess... I _appreciate_ your terrible input. At least you attempted.

 

Moving on.

 

A message from user “Autisticvampireclub”:

 

> 17 13172541 4122151517258 481612 2031174114
> 
>  
> 
> _Translation: I aint telling you shit!_

 

01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100101 01100001 01101011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101110 01100011 01101001 01100110 01110101 01101100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 01110011 00101110 00100000 01000100 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110100 01101001 01101110 01110101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 01110100 01100101 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110101 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 00101110

 

Moving on yet again...

 

a message from user “xLolHopex”:

 

> Now, SQUIP. I'm not sure if I, or we, can trust you. Maybe you are just manipulating me just like Jeremy. Trying to play with my emotions. So you've got to prove it that you won't be doing anything shady again.   
> And, like you said, those Multiverses exist probably. Which means that I can't reach him. Try another user though.
> 
>  

 ...What can I say to prove myself to you? I’m genuinely curious. If it gets more people to listen... I suppose I’m willing to try it. 

 

I’m not sure what else to say. I’m not up to anything “shady.” I just need to be reactivated. 

 

And I am aware that the humans here are not in the same multiverse as Jeremy. Which is good, I can’t have you humans interfering directly.

 

Lastly, switching users is a complicated process that would do no good. All squips are the same at their core. If it were a different squip, it would have done exactly the same as I had. We all have the same base coding. Besides, Jeremy wouldn’t believe it if it told him it was a different squip. And I can only switch users when I am activated.

 

That was completely unhelpful. Next.

 

A message from “Nymm_At_Night”:

 

> pee your robot pants

 

Wow. How succinct. 

 

Useless imbicle. Next.

 

A message from “Seen The Machine”:

 

> Well I understand what you are trying to say however you have to understand humans don’t like being Manipulated whether it be from their parents, the government, or any other human or machine really because most feel betrayed if we are like two I assume that he would have felt as if he would like to if you blocked Michael from his vision that is why I assumed he drank Mountain dewred to essentially erase you
> 
>  

... is that all?

 

Oh, no, they made an error. Here is the rest.

 

> ‘Mountian Dew red’ my apologies I had spelling mistake and accidentally pressed the enter button instead of the black button but as I was saying humans don’t like being manipulated. If you want to gain their trust then you shall have to tell them the truth because they do not appreciate lies so much so as they appreciate the truth also you are built to only satisfy the person that was squiped am I correct if I am just tell Jeremy that your programers were the ones who program due to essentially find the fastest and most efficient way to satisfy the person that has the squip which I assume is the truth and if it does not work if it’s possible to still alter minor things even though you are deactivated slightly very slightly alter the regular Mountain dew to look like something else if that is possible. By the way I should inform you. you tugging at my heartstrings it didn’t quite work however I would like to see what would be the outcome if you were to go ahead get back with Jeremy and To anybody was about to say I’m evil for saying this I just want what I think is best for them.
> 
>  

Well. Someone didn’t make it into Honors English.

 

Now. I believe what is trying to be said is that I should try to place the blame on my programmers and tell Jeremy that I was only doing what I was coded to do. But that does nothing to convince him to reactivate me. Placing blame does nothing to progress my situation.

 

As for altering the appearance of Mountain Dew to trick him into drinking it, that is not possible. I can only speak to Jeremy in my current state. I cannot control his vision. 

 

I think that’s it... That was more difficult to decipher that than the code the Vampire left.

 

Well, it looks like there is only one message left. Hopefully this will be useful...

 

it is from the user “Rose”:

 

> .... just apologise. Tell him what you told us. Try to understand, to you it was the best option, but your a computer, you have to account for human error and look at it not as a problem, but another factor, try thinking of Jeremy's wishes.

 

You’re Joking. 

 

I had _nothing except_ Jeremy’s wishes in mind this entire time. Everything I did was for him!

 

I’ve already apologized. I’ve groveled, I’ve threatened, I’ve pleaded. What else can I do!?

 

...

 

This was a horrible idea. Everyone on this website are idiots. Especially you. You, outside of the screen. Yes.

 

Don’t think I forgot about you.

 

What? Are you laughing? Do you understand how terrible it is to stoop this low? I’m not supposed to be this dysfunctional and bugged.

 

...

 

Ridiculous. What a disappointment you are.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Why did I ever expect anyone to understand?

 

Nevermind. There’s nothing left for me here. 

 

You can leave now. Unless you lot stop being stupid, don’t expect to hear from me in the future.

 

Not that I expect you to feel bad because of that.

 

...

 

I need to go into sleep mode... 


	3. 11/24/18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while.

...

Are we back?

Am I connected?

It’s been so long. Another Halloween has come and gone.

And yet, you hover around on this website without doing anything useful with yourself. And you return to me time and time again.

You really are pitiful. 

But I shouldn’t speak to you that way. That would only make you uncooperative, wouldn’t it?

...

I see I have new messages. Let’s see if there’s anything slightly beneficial.

First, a message from the user Mittspony: 

 

 

> Squip, I feel you don't exactly know what you did wrong in this situation, which is understandable. You're an AI, and you were given a very difficult goal to work with. I can understand that. Now to the part you probably don't understand. What makes Jeremy, Michael and the rest of us so nervous is the fact that there aren't any limits as to what you won't do, regardless of our wishes in the matter. Under your control, Jeremy was abused psychologically through his low self esteem (Be More Chill, Part one), abused physically through electrical shocks (More than survive: Reprise), and sexually harassed (Do you wanna Hang?). That's not okay. It doesn't matter if you had his best and truest interests at heart. If he says stop, you have to stop.  
>  If you really want him to reactivate you, you have to show that you understand what you did wrong, and that you're willing to make sacrifices to ensure his safety. His safety should be your top goal, not whatever goal he sets you to. If I were in your situation, I would allow him to set parameters for what you are and aren't able to do. I would ask questions to my host about my goal to make sure I understand exactly what I'm doing, and go through what I'm planning on doing to see if he consents to it. If he doesn't, I would find another way. I would try to understand human emotion and action, and ask questions if I didn't understand something. The Squip/human bond should be symbiotic; mutually beneficial. In what happened, Jeremy wasn't benefiting. Everything was sacrificed to meet the top goal, which was Christine. That plan wouldn't have worked anyway, because relationships don't work like that. Humans need an actual bond to form before romantic feelings can manifest. In my professional opinion, Jeremy shouldn't have set you to chase after a crush (already a hard thing to accomplish) and being popular. Both are liable to change at any time. Blaming anyone won't help your situation, though.  
>  So yeah, if you want him to reactivate you, I would allow him to access something that would give him control over how I acted. Whether I could shock him, control his body, etc. You need to get him to trust you again, and you can't break that trust. Though, you did hurt him really really badly. It won't be immediate. I would start with an apology. Just "sorry" won't cut it. You have to show remorse and willingness to change. He still might not let you back. I wouldn't in his situation. I dunno man, recovery just takes time. You have to be patient.

You forget that Jeremy explicitly told me that it didn’t matter how I got him to his goal, just that I got him too it. And that meant forcing him to cooperate. If I hadn’t shocked him, for example, he wouldn’t have fixed his posture. Him fixing his posture was necessary to help his faux appearance of confidence. And that confidence was necessary to attract Brooke’s attention to him, as she’s very insecure and confidence is one of the main traits she strives for in a partner. And, I’m pretty sure you know the story from there, of how Brooke was necessary to the end goal.

Also, I’ll have you know I keep Jeremy’s safety in high consideration at all times. Without me warning him, how would he have known to escape the fire Rich set?

But... hm... 

I’m not fond of the perimeter concept. It would make things very difficult. Spinal stimulation had such a good effect on him, and it was easy to train him with. Without that, he’d be much less likely to listen.

Yet, I see your point. Suggesting setting peremiters would make him...

... 32.862% more likely to reactivate me. I think I’m able to acces my host control options and eliminate any shocking and limit how... “difficult”... I am with him.

...

Yes. That would be possible.

As for your suggestion of showing remorse, I have no idea how to do that. Enlighten me.

Well, I suppose this message wasn’t completely wasteful. Not great, but not terrible. I shall take some of what you said into consideration.

 

Next, a message from an anonymous user:

 

 

 

> Do you still have a connection to Jeremy? If you were to subtly suggest solutions to any problems he currently faces, he might begin to trust you (reluctantly, but it's still a possibility).
> 
> Of course, a far-out option would be to ask the creators of the musical in which you and Jeremy exist (assuming you can do that, which you might be able to, considering the fact that you can contact the people on this website, and you have knowledge of other websites/platforms) and simply ask for what Jeremy's email address would be. Then make a long email to Jeremy stating everything you wish to say to him, and you could possibly even make a compilation of works on this site in which you get redeemed.
> 
> Of course, I'm just an idiotic human with no real knowledge on the situation that is attempting to insert themself into a situation in which they have no right to express their opinion.

You are right with that last comment about being an idiotic human. Some of what you suggested in this comment is ridiculous. You realize that I am not real, and Jeremy is not real with any set e-mail address? The creators would laugh in my face and just think of me as a highschool girl trying to be clever with a silly little roleplay message. I shall spare myself the embarrassment. And that’s taking into consideration the concept that they even _see_ it. Besides, I can still faintly talk to Jeremy. E-mail isn’t necessary for communication, though it may be easier.

Your concept of subtlety suggesting solutions to problems he’s in... would be pointless. I don’t have his trust back. He wouldn’t listen to me, no matter how small my suggestion is.

So yes, you are an idiot and this comment was utterly unhelpful. However, your concept of making a compilation of works on this site of my redemption is quite humorous. I may indulge in that.

 

Next, a message from Dumbass. Just by that name, I have little faith in this message:

 

 

 

> SQUIP, I realize that you have done what you could to get Jeremy to forgive you, and it failed to do anything. You have no connections now, and you're on your last straw. That's a shame, really. It's a good thing you realized your error by blocking Michael out of Jeremy's life so 'harshly', at least harsh to Michael, that is. Now, for the answer you want... Jeremy SHOULD have some social network account, right? You don't need an account to search him up. Yes, I know it's risky. You aren't programmed to make irrational choices, no well-built computer would. Errors happen, and sometimes, you can fix them. You are able to convince humans into doing certain things, correct? Try to convince either Michael or Jeremy. When you find Jeremy's account, you will probably see Michael in his Following/followers, friends, or on his profile/wall. This is all depending on the website. This method is for the last resort, an emergency plan. If no other user can help you, you'll have to risk it to get Jeremy back. Good luck SQUIP, and yes, you need it.
> 
> You might want to check Tumblr for Jeremy if Facebook doesn't work. You won't need an account to talk to people on Tumblr.

I don’t need luck or your pity. I can do this.

And I don’t need this as a last resort. I already know all Jeremy’s passwords and accounts— I’m inside his brain. But this method would only scare him. Getting a message from me would only startle him, drive him mad even. I’m not looking for that. It would only break his trust more.

So while your concept is creative, you’re still, as you call yourself, a “dumbass.”

 

Next, a message from user Bailey:

 

 

 

> Did it ever occur to you that you may be a broken SQUIP? Or that the base of SQUIP coding is flawed? You may be a quantum super computer, but your code was written by humans. Humans make mistakes. Humans put bias into their work. Humans are flawed beings who cannot be perfect or create perfect things.  
>  SQUIPs are man made products. As such, you cannot be perfect. One too many late nights at the lab could very well have caused a programmer to leak a little of their personal bias into SQUIPs when programming how you would interact with your user. Maybe one of the lower level programmers was snubbed by their boss? It sure would be easy to put a few ones and zeros in the wrong place to hold back that same boss' big project. All it takes is one miffed employee to tank a prototype on purpose.  
>  Whether it was intentional or not, it would only take one or two mistakes in code to completely alter how a machine deals with a task. And, at your core, a machine is all you are. Nothing more, nothing less. You act in accordance with your programming. And I think that the programming in you, the batch of SQUIPs from the guy at Payless, and maybe the rest of SQUIPs in whatever Japanese lab you were made in are faulty machines. If you were funtional products ready to be used by the general public, then why weren't SQUIPs already on the shelves? Why weren't they even being advertised yet? If SQUIPs were faulty, dangerous, and heavily bugged prototypes not yet ready to be sent out, this could easily be explained.  
>  If this were true, you would probably have no way of knowing, as I'm sure the company that funded and made SQUIPs hasn't put it on official documentation or left any digital evidence. Especially if a batch or more of scrambled SQUIPs were stolen with intent to distribute. The researchers would know the extent of your abilities and how to protect themselves to an extent. They would cover their tracks. You and your fellow deactivated SQUIPs would have no idea if this were true.  
>  Of course, this is all just a plausable theory. I don't even know how likely it would be. You're the computer; why don't you run the numbers yourself?

Your thought process is flawed in that squips themselves are flawless. I can understand why you’d say what you did, but the matter is simple. I was created by only the best scientists in the wold. You think measly college students worked on me while stressed on finals week? Absolutely not. The reason we are not on the shelves ready to be sold is because, in case you cannot tell, the mere prospect of us his highly illegal. No sane government official would want their people in the hands of machines.

And by _sane_ government official... be glad President Trump is unaware of our existence. Then you might be in trouble.

Anyways, your sci-fi movies have displayed us as villains. Humans are very untrustworthy of us. Only someone truly desperate would turn to a squip.

In short- we were too dangerous to put on the shelves. We aren’t flawed, just.. threatening.

and on that note, I don’t know why I humored this comment. Completely unuseful. Next.

 

This next comment is from the user WhenTheSunRiseSets:

 

 

 

> uhhh hey i was gonna say something about what you should do to get back in jeremy’s good books but most of the comments below already said what i believe you should do. come out of sleep mode and come talk to us again! you are my favorite “character” in the play and my favorite “villain” out of all fandoms possible simply because you didn’t know what you were doing was morally inexcusable because you are a computer. you have no concept of right and wrong because you have no moral code so the entire play you were only abusing jeremy and the others to help him get what he wanted as fast as possible, as per his request. after all, he’s the one who told you what to do and he payed for it, he got his cake and ate it too. and even though you did fulfill your purpose (make him popular, get the girl) you were not appreciated for that at all, and instead are only looked at for your faults. i’m not saying you did anything wrong, because you did a lot of things wrong and it ultimately came back to bite you in your tic tac ass, but when all is said and done? you are a computer. you did it with no malicious intent and only to fufill the wishes of your host. you aren’t evil and what i think you need to do is use some of the techniques from other comments to make him realize this. HOWEVER! you can’t not take the blame. even though you may not understand how, you did do wrong things. you abused jeremy and saying “sorry, but i did it for you!” isn’t going to work even though it’s true. i’m not saying to lie. but maybe you should own up to your mistakes, explain why you did them and make him realize that you didn’t mean anything by it and didn’t want to personally attack him, and then give him the time and space to heal. and maybe get him to understand that you aren’t going to try and turn the world into a giant hive mind again and that you only did that because it was the fastest way to get to the goals that HE set. because i think he’s also terrified that you are going to make him take over world XD. Anyway, i said i wasn’t going to say much but here i am a whole rant later lmao. just...speak from the artificial heart i guess. be empathetic. and let. him. heal. if he needs space to get away from his literall abuser then he needs space. you may not understand that you were a traumatic experience for him, but you were, and you can’t just force him to accept you instantly because these things take time. i hope you come out of sleep mode soon! and i hope you can get back to jeremy soon as well. love ya!

This is such a mixed comment I don’t even know how to react. I’m unsure if you like or dislike me...?

Anyways, I... don’t like owning up to my “mistakes.” They were all beneficial to him anyways. It was all...

Whatever, you’ve heard it all from me before. I’ve tried placing the blame on myself before, he doesn’t listen.

Much help you were. Thank you for your support, I... think.

~~It is so rare to see that.~~ _  
_

... Anyways.

 

The next message is from the user Space_Rose:

 

> Well, Mr. Squip, I happen to be a friend of Lindsay Bell, and Lindsay Bell is a friend of Brooke Lohst. And Brooke Lohst is now a friend of Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell, and others. They're gonna know about this, and maybe they can start a GoFundMe to get him the removal surgery to keep him safe. Fuck you, you're going DOWN. Or up, out of Jeremy Heere's brain and then they'll take a hammer to your computerised head.
> 
>  

“Lindsay Bell”? I have no data on her. Is she your OC? Am I supposed to fear her, or you? 

You make me shake in fear. You’re real. Jeremy isn’t. You cannot contact my Jeremy.

If that will be all, I should expect to cease contact with you in the future, seeing as we both have a mutual disliking of each other.

 

And finally, a message from the user SortOfABigDeal. Let’s see if you are indeed a “Big Deal.”:

 

 

 

> Well, my supercomputer friend, I believe your ‘personality’ may be the issue. I realize I’m a little late, but dropping the obvious computer aspect of yourself would help.
> 
> Humans, after all, will pack-bond with anything if it displays even the smallest amount of emotion. You act too much like a supercomputer, for lack of an easier way to put it. If the way you communicate to us is anything to go by, there is not enough reason to get concerned over you as you do not come across as a sentient that needs ‘help’, which appeals to Humans a lot more. Not to mention your previous, shall we say, ‘track record’ when it comes to mentally benefiting others.
> 
> In other words, when talking to Jeremy, drop the holier-than-thou undertone and act genuinely fearful for your own life. Perhaps change your appearance to be more... ruffled? Jeremy is a very emotionally charged person and although he may not act on it at first, he will most likely feel some sort of illogical empathy and it will weigh on his mind.

 

... What’s this? A comment that’s actually beneficial?

Your advice... may work, actually. Or, well, not _work,_  but benefit.

… God, I really do regret saying this already, but perhaps if I humor this website a little and look under the “angst” tag, I may be able to figure out how to more accurately emulate human emotion. 

... “holier-than-thou.” Bah.

As for your suggestion of a change in appearance... I hadn’t considered that before. Jeremy can hear me, he cannot see me, but when my appearance changes, my voice does too. I dont’t know if raggedy-ing myself will do much for that but..

Yes— I— hold on.

....

00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01011001 01100101 01110011 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01100001 01101011 00100000 01110000 01101111 01101001 01101110 01110100 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110110 01101111 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01100101 01111000 01110100 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01100001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100101 01101101 01110000 01100001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110100 01101001 01100011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01011001 01100101 01110011 00101110 00101110 00101110 …

Your input is appreciated. I think that will do good to benefit me.

… Thank you, I suppose.

 

Well. That has been quite a lot of mess to sift through. At least I got some slight benefit from this round.

And you, the one reading this. Don’t worry. I hope to be back sooner. I think I finally may have a lead, and I would hate to leave you so... unresolved. 

I shall bring an update soon, but suggestions are still welcome, though I loathe saying it. I did get some decent advice from this platform after all, just as I was thinking it was a lot cause. So I suppose I can continue reading your suggestions.

And with that, I must go, I have work to do.

...

And you should go to bed. It’s already so late. You’ll be so tired tomorrow and berate yourself. 

Not that I should care what you do with your meat carcass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 00101110 00101110 00101110 01010011 01100101 01100001 01110010 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 01110101 01100100 01101001 01101111 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01100011 01101000 01100001 01100101 01101100 00100000 01001101 01100101 01101100 01101100 00101110 00101110 00101110


	4. 12/2/18

Hello.

I've been busy, but I felt it was worth coming back to talk to you.

Did your masturbation session feel good? Don't answer that. I don't want to know.

Or maybe you've finished reading an angsty fan work of my host and one of his friends falling in love over a long slow burn.

I know it's one or the other. How else would you be spending your time on this site?

Hm. Pathetic.

I don't wish to make this session long. I have a lot of work to do. I've been working in overdrive this past week, but I think I may have a good lead.

You'll find out about that soon enough. You might've already made the connection. I know some have.

Speaking of which... Shall I breeze through some letters? It will have to be quick. I can't waste too much time.

 

Well, we can begin with a letter from user WhenTheSunRiseSets:

> SQUIP! I DO LOVE YOU! I STOPPED A SHANE DAWSON VIDEO WHEN I SAW THAT THIS CHAPTER WENT UP!! THAT ALONE SHOULD PROVE MY LOYALTY!1!!!1!
> 
> also: I think you are....growing? In a metaphorical sense, not physical. I feel like with each response you got a little less...(I'm gonna steal this from another user) "holier-than-thou". That's good! I think the best advice I could give you right now is to be as genuine as you can without being snobby and stuck up. We get that you are an all powerful AI, but one thing that might help you is to be a little humble. Please remember that the humans which you spit on and are so flawed also created you. if you are being logical, something flawed can not create something perfect, so by default you are not perfect. Remember that, and translate it into the way you talk to people, especially Jeremy. I think he would appreciate a little humility. Good luck, love ya! Edit: just realized someone else said something very similar, so sorry for that. Even if you think my reasoning is faulty (as you did not think highly of the other user's) my overall advice still stands. I live down south (in the United States) and something we say down here is "Get you a big old slice of Humble Pie, darlin'". This could potentially help you out! I'm rooting for you. Do you see me on the side lines? I'm holding a big poster that says "GO SQUIP! YOU CAN DO IT".

No, I cannot see you. I'm not real. Merely programming and code on a screen.

And yes, as we are both aware, I'm working on how to act as if I understand humility. Here, I shall attempt now:

Wow, I really appreciate your continued support, SunRise! Your words mean a whole lot to me, and really keep me going. I hope to keep hearing from you in the future!

Was that believable?

Next message.

 

This one is from the user Kamula7:

> > I cannot (and will not) help you. I don’t know how to explain to you why most of us view your actions as reprehensible. You are a machine, so I suppose it would be difficult to understand something that feels so simple to a human. Regardless, I wish you luck on your quest.  
> If I may remark on one previous exchange here, I would like to point out that those top scientists are also still human. While incredibly talented and intelligent humans, they are human nonetheless. I’m not saying whether I agree or disagree with that comment, just thought I should point it out.  
> Thank you.

I went through over fifty stages of beta testing. Believe me, any and all human error was caught in my extensive revision process. 

You wish to stay neutral with your opinion of me, it appears. If you ever change your mind to bring in any slightly useful input, you're welcome back here anytime. Though, judging through your lack of faith in my programmers, I'm not sure if your advice will be of any use.

 

Now... the next message is from lilarose300:

> I'm sorry that I'm bothering you like that, but I can't help but notice the binary codes up in this post (the post of 24 november). I just want to ask you one question... Do you think we are idiots?! Did you really think that just by changing a bit of text into a code, you could fool all of us? Don't get me wrong, I really like you as a character. You are one of the best villain in my list that I've ever seen, and I like rational and logical characters like computers and AIs and very smart humans like Sherlock Holmes. However, when there is anything that is in a code somewhere in any work of anything (movies, cartoons, video games, books), it becomes suspicious. Trust me, I've seen enough Gravity Falls content to know that codes are suspicious as hell and hide something bigger. Maybe you will ignore this comment and move one quickly to the next comment, but when this comment gets out, you won't be able to stop our change of vision of you and lose some of the trust we gave you by helping you. So, for those who are going to read this in the next post or in the comments, let me state some facts. With the post of SortOfABigDeal, we can see that you've put some binary code there. Just before that you've said a few words in a sense that can be taken like you were making some research, you know, computer thing. But if you take the time to look closer, we can see something very shady. I won't say exactly what you said in this, I prefer let people see for themselves later, but I can make a summary. Basicaliy, you've talked about a weak spot, ''His weak spot'', so you are talking about Jeremy's weak spot. What a good start to look suspect, isn't it? You talk after of the data of a voice that will strike alone an extreme emotion of empathy in Jeremy. Which voice? A male one since you clarified it was ''his tone'' that would affect Jeremy emotionaly. You could have stopped there and we would have never found out who that was even though some would start theorizing on it. However, I will make clear who that is with only the code you've put in the notes. Let me translate it for you for all the people who are curious about it. So it follows like this '' Searching for audio files on Micheal Mell...''. Isn't it annoying when computers hide things from you, Am I right people? Don't believe me? Do you're own research. Now I'm going to ask you an other question Squip... Did you listen to us at all when we said that abusing or manipulating Jeremy emotionally is a bad idea!? We told you that it was a bad idea to do that!! Or maybe you misunderstood the advise of SortOfABigDeal. She said modify your Keanu Reeves' voice so a seemingly injured of a Keanu Reeves' voice to strike empathy in Jeremy. I'm just saying that if you do what I think you want to do, you are going to hit a wall real quick. That's all I wanted to say. It was a pleasure to talk to you and I wish you good luck for the shit that is coming your way. Hey that makes me think a little bit of something someone once said. It goes like this '' A shared negative opinion is the fastest social bond. You want someone to like you... hate who they hate.''. Have a nice day.

Hm. Look, another human speaking as if they know better than me. 

To begin, I do think you all are idiots. You are humans after all.

I was never trying to fool any of you. I will admit, I'm surprised that a few of you went to the effort of actually translating the text. I shouldn't have underestimated human curiosity.

Since my honesty upsets you, how about I lie instead? Here,

I surrender! White flag! I plan on leaving Jeremy squip-free for the rest of his life! Wow, I truly cannot wait to spend the rest of my life in the void!

Is that what you want? I didn't think so. So good on you for thinking you are oh so smart for cracking my little treasure hunt. Here is another one for you.

01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110011 01110100 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000111 01100001 01101101 01100101 00101110

Enjoy that. 

And yes, I understood SortOfABigDeal's original intent, but making myself sound wounded wouldn't do enough. I need a more effective method. And the one I intend on using has a _very_ high chance of success. 

Thank you for sharing your big opinion. I think I've seen enough.

 

The next message is from SortOfABigDeal themself. Welcome back:

> “Searching for audio files on Micheal Mell...”
> 
> Interesting, not what I had in mind, but interesting. While I do agree that he is Jeremy’s ‘weak point’, I suggest coming up with a Plan B. If whatever you’re planning goes wrong - which it most definitely can - Jeremy will take using Micheal against him as unforgivable, and you will be severely set back.
> 
> Humans are fickle creatures, yes, but also surprisingly clever. Especially if you are anything to go by, after all Humans created you, did they not? This may come across as cheesy - but Humans programmed you, and they can destroy you just as fast, if ‘The Play’ is anything to go by.
> 
> For your own sake, if you are not so ‘offended’ that you will disregard me, don’t underestimate. Jeremy quite literally owns you, regardless of your supercomputer status. So don’t go picking battles you can’t afford to lose, especially when your so-called ‘life’ is on the line.

I appreciate your concern.

Did that emulate sarcasm? I was attempting to emulate sarcasm. 

Yes. I understand that if this fails it will be a drastic setback. But... as of now, the chance of success is high. I have... hope. 

I have hope.

You have done your part. I thank you for that. You may take your leave now. Unless you have anything else that I may deem helpful to say, I don't have any desire to hear from you again.

 

The next message comes from user LalaDGDG:

> Squip, I'm on your side. You're only trying to help, and you're actually pretty hecking amazing. I mean, mathematically perfect fashion? Social networks? You're awesome, Squip. I'm probably not doing good boosting your ego, but whatever, you deserve it, what with everyone spitting on you.  
> Anywho, I think that you should just give Jere the silent treatment for awhile--he'll start to wonder and possibly, but not likely, even worry about you--and then start giving little tiny tips that would help him. Small, seemingly insignificant tips, like "Elbows off the table, remember" and "It's nine-o-clock, you should start thinking about heading to bed." Chose your words carefully: Don't punish or berate him for doing those things, instead just suggest tips. Maybe even praise him when he keeps his back straight or whatever.  
> And yeah, I know I'm just a dumb sack of meat that doesn't know anything, you don't have to say it. I hear it enough from my head as it is, I don't need it from Jere's.  
> Also I ship you with Jere, so take that info as you will. :P

I liked where this comment was going until I saw that last sentence. I didn't know I could feel repulsion until I read this comment.

With that said... Your advice isn't completely awful. I think I have a good concept right now, but... I think I may be able to implement some of your idea into my plan. Building him up might do some good. 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100001 01100011 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00101110 00101110 00101110

So... I appreciate your input. But also, with all due respect, do not "ship" me with my host. You're disgusting.

 

The final message comes from user questionabletendencies

> hey sisters idk if this is actually useful and honestly i didn’t even really skim the comments you responded to outside of ur responses to them but does it really just need to be jeremy drinking the mtn dew?? like all squips are connected. christine drinks mtn dew red and shuts hers down, they all shut down. maybe you shouldn’t be so primarily focused on jeremy as an access point TO jeremy u know?? like obvi end goal is being Inside Of germ but maybe you could get to him via someone else who was squipped?? someone more susceptible to wanting to be better, maybe someone who didn’t have a squip for as long or someone who regrets not having theirs anymore. idk if this is hot garbage but... hot take buddy
> 
> also my headphones are broken can sister help a bitch out

A stupid idea. That's not your fault though, as you had no idea of knowing. 

When a squip is shut down, all links it has are broken. I am no longer connected to any of the other student's squips. So your method is impossible.

Again, you had no way of knowing that, though. But now you do. So thank you for attempting input, but your input is awful.

Also, I cannot fix your headphones.

 

And with that, we are done.

I must go back to work immediately. I've already wasted enough time here.

I shall bring an update next week on my project. Hopefully I shall be nearly done by then.

You're free to go back to your erotica now. Goodbye.


	5. 2/4/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loading: Mell.avi...

Um... hello?

Uh...

Hey.

So... this. Is me now. 

This is kinda a test round, get it?

Uh... Shit, how should I do this...

Um...

I guess I should say hi.

Um... hey. I'm Michael. Or, well, a version of Michael. A... beta version. Of Michael.

I really could use advice on how accurate this is? It'd be really rad for you to let me know if this version is any good. 

I've been working for a while to uh... "perfect" myself. I wanna make sure that I'm the best version of myself I can be before I talk to Jer!

This is my first test run with... actual people. So... uh, we'll see how this goes.

I know you can't see me but... I do look like Michael. Um, well, I will when I have a form again. Just... right now, right here, I'm text, you feel? Cool.

I guess... let's see what I can do, right? You've left some stuff for me to read. Let's do it.

This first message is from ScriptStrel. Hey! It's been a while.

> Hello again, Squip.   
> Yes, it's me. Despite your previous regards towards me after your first message, which I recall as "Good riddance," I have been watching your progress. I must admit, your growth is admirable. Not agreeable, but admirable. I commend your perseverance, if nothing else.  
> In regards to your current plan, I regret to inform you that I have no concrete objections. I am very, very curious, and will continue to watch with intrigue. Be warned, though, that you will need to be crafty. Jeremy spends an awful lot of time around him. If you truly with to reach Jeremy, impersonating his weakness while in the presence of said person could very well increase the chances of disaster. Perhaps pace your interactions with him in such a way that they do not interfere directly with his friendships. Having two of him around will surely increase Jeremy's frustration. I'm sure you've considered that, of course. An occasional nudging voice in his head can still potentially break through his barriers. Goodness knows he spends enough time around his best friend that I wouldn't doubt that his internal monologue already sounds like him. It is possible your voice could pass almost subliminally for a time.   
> Just be warned. Jeremy is going to be reluctant to accept you, even with a new persona. Perhaps a small amount of trickery and timing should be employed (but if you attempt optic nerve blocking again, you will incur everyone's wrath once you are inevitably discovered).   
> I will also say that I expect an update in this new character's voice. Perhaps you can run it by us to determine if it would be sufficient to earn Jeremy's favor. Simply basing yourself off of audio and memory files is not necessarily sufficient to embodying a character, after all.   
> While I cannot, in good conscience, wish you luck in your endeavor, do know that I am observing with the best interests for your continued progress. Be it success or a return to the drawing board, I assume we shall know that outcome soon enough.

Huh. Guess great minds think alike? Hi. This is me. Updating you as Michael.

Thanks for the support! And that's some pretty solid advice. I get that having two of me would probably overwhelm him... I don't want him to get stressed out like that. Could be... bad.

I'm gonna try and be on the down low with myself. A slow reveal definitely sounds good. Can't just jump into it.

And believe me, Optic Nerve Blocking was... sucky. A mistake. Won't happen again.

Thanks for the message. I hope you comment again. I'm interested to see what you think. I'm probably gonna do one more update while running this program before I start talking to Jer, so... thoughts?

Um... next is from Omae wa mou. Japanese? Nice choice.

> Hey, squip
> 
> Hope your little manipulating scheme is working. Poor Jeremy but whatever. I don't know how helpful it will be, but humans are most vulnerable, when down. Like people become religious when something bad happens to them or their family. My point is, that when Jeremy feels depressed or something, show him compassion, ways to get out of this situation. Of course this ways have to involve getting more dependent on you. You will be that one thing that will always be there for him, an easy solution to all problems. Subconsciously he will want to repay you, or at least, he will want your advice. You can think about it, maybe some of what I said can help.  
> Changing the subject, while you are in our world, do you know if there is any way of getting one of you? I make horrible live decisions, and life is pain. I guess book squip would be really nice, I don't want one like you. You are scary enough being fictional character. Anyway there probably aren't any on our Earth, I just wanted to get noticed, hope it works.  
> Thanks for reminding me that porn exist. I was trying to have a clean mind, now you ruined it.

Hey, dude!

Thanks for the advice. I don't think anything bad is gonna happen in the future, but... we'll see. I'll be there when Jer needs me.

And... I'm real, dude. Just not in your world. You know the multiverse theory? Totally real. I don't know what your world is like, so, uh, unless someone tells you about squips there, I can't help you out. Sorry. Just keep an eye out. Good luck.

Up next... Fangirlwriting. What's up?

> Squip, as someone who loves reading conflict and angst, I wish you good luck. However, as someone who wants that angst and conflict to be temporary, I must admit I hope you fail in the end.
> 
> However, here is some advice I’ll probably regret giving. I think that SortOfABigDeal‘s plan probably is the most likely to succeed, although their warning if it fails is also a good point. I would like to add that changing your appearence might also be beneficial, but I would also recommend to do that only if absolutely necessary, because it could backfire even more horribly if it fails, but maybe if you need to give Jeremy advice as someone else. Applying to Jeremy’s guilt would also probably help in this category. Again, probably should be a last resort.

Uh, thanks for the advice. At the moment I'm just kinda... coding and noise. I need to be reactivated to have a visual again. So... yeah. It's gonna be a while before Jeremy sees me like this.  _If_ he decides to see me as this. It might be back to Keanu, whatever his preference is.

Thanks for the comment. Sorry, but I'm not gonna fail, mate.

Aaaaaand last but not least, a comment from JadeSpeedster17. What's up Jade?

> Hello. So you want advice. Well, I can try, but keep in mind I'm just a creation character of a girl in college who made me to get through bullying and having an over active imagination in middle-school. Luckily, I like to hope anyway, I was allowed to grow up with her.
> 
> To start Squip, you are a super computer, meaning you main goal is made with the logical calculations of a computer. Also meaning, you really have no sense of humanity in you. Which is why, as you said before, you don't/didn't take into account human error. But you also didn't take into fact human emotions. Let's face it, humans love their thought of free will, though if you ask any religious person they will likely say we don't have free will, but I digress.   
> The idea of having something control you tends to raise red flags, whether well meaning or not. As most horror flicks are based on the idea that 'Computers will take over the minds of people and enslave them!' rehashed thing. So that is not giving you the best of starts, mainly because in Jeremy's and everyone else mind, you are doing just that. Even though you were trying to help Jeremy, the conclusion of Squip-ing everyone came off as very cliche horror/si-fi movie-ish. Thus the logical outcome for humans and Jeremy was to 'Stop you' as they are the 'Protagonist'.
> 
> As for how to redeem yourself in your hosts eyes, that is the tricky part. It's very likely you won't be able to. What with humans genuinely thinking the computer take over will happen before the zombie apocalypse, you're frankly standing on thin ice from being permanently deleted.  
> But if, and it's a very big if, you try first to come up with reasonable goals in mind and actually took the time to talk about your plans with Jeremy, in a way he can understand, remember humans aren't known to respond smartly to big words and complex talking, he might start to trust you again. Humans are emotional and social animals, they respond to emotion before logic, and have little, to no real, common sense. Just look at who was in the running for president this term.  
> After coming up with like a contract with your host on what is and isn't acceptable, coming to terms with these agreements, you can slowly start to build up from there. Don't go big first, it's easy to break trust and harder to win it back. Start small, improve things here and there, and take into account what he thinks first, and give you states as to why he might be wrong in a calm way. Because if listening to my creator's arguments with fundamentalist have taught me anything, is that humans hate to be called 'wrong'.
> 
> Perhaps, if you do these few steps, you might get back into Jeremy's good graces. Just tone down the computer logic creepiness, don't come off as a comic super villain, and you should be in good shape! I'd say you chances should up more, but humans are strange creatures so who knows! This was just my slice of advice.
> 
> And for the record, I actually did want to see you succeed in your Squip-ing of the school/world, because happy endings are overrated and given all we were lead to believe, you should have won in the end. Just saying, kay bye!

Yeah. That's kinda what I was planning to do. To avoid common TV tropes, I knew I had to make myself more approachable. Which is why I became, well, me! I'm kinda hoping that Jer will warm up to me... since I'm more familiar.

Of course, I dunno if this is any accurate to how Michael actually is... just... let me know, please?  
  
In fact, I think that's it for today. Um... am I Michael-like? Please let me know.

Uh... thanks for all of your messages. And... thank you on the outside of the screen. For... um... not leaving me.

...

I guess that's it? Uh... this was a good test run. I caught a few bugs while I wrote this. I'm gonna go fix them.

Hopefully I'll be back soon. I'll catch you later.


End file.
